


Blow Your Mind

by Maggots_In_Bloom



Category: Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, M/M, Necrophilia, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom
Summary: Twiggy loves Zim however Zim doesn't feel the same. But Twiggy doesn't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Zim Zum/Twiggy Ramirez
Kudos: 7





	Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend who doesn't use this site. Y'all can enjoy it to though :^)

It had been months since Twiggy first saw this man but he couldn't stop thinking about him. His dark short hair, the way he walked, the way he talked when he did actually talk anyways, the way he dressed everything about him was perfect even his name. Timothy Michael Linton on paper, Tim to everyone close and Zim Zum on stage. Twiggy knew everything about this man, his favorite cigarette brand, his early life, what he liked, what he hated, his dirty little secrets. Everything. Over the months since they picked up Zim for the band he and Twiggy grew close. The other band members joked that they were like siamese twins, practically inseparable. Thats why when it was time to go on tour they'd chose to room together. Twiggy said it was to save money but it was really because he liked to watch Zim sleep. And he went through his things when he was out. Tonight was one of those nights Twiggy sat on his hotel bed caressing Zims guitar. He was out bar hopping with the guys after their latest show. Twiggy stayed behind to 'fix his bass' which was dropped by the door the minute he walked in. Zim usually put his guitar in a locked case but that never stopped Twiggy from breaking into it just to hold something of Zims. Just then He heard the door click open and Zim slipped in. His usually neat hair was a mess and he was holding a cigarette and a bottle of scotch. One of his guarders was undone and his sock had slithered down his leg. He looked like hell. But he was still beautiful to Twiggy."Hi Timothy, did you have fun?" Twiggy nearly sang while he plucked the strings of Zims guitar. "Jeordie can we talk?" Zim sat at the foot of Twiggy's bed, taking a swig from the scotch and setting it on the floor cigarette still in hand. Twiggy's face lit up and he crawled to sit next to the shorter man. Zim looked down evading Twiggy's unnaturally wide eyed gaze. He fidgeted with the ring on his thumb with one hand while taking a puff of his cigarette. Twiggy's face lit up, he knew what was about to happen he'd fantasized about this day for months. "Oh Timothy love you too! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I love you so much!" Twiggy wrapped his arms around the other man. Zim pushed Twiggy away and stood up flustered. "No… No no no. Jeordie you're an amazing guy, hell you're like my brother. But I don't love you that way…" Zim looked down at his boots hiding his face in his black hair. Twiggy sat there shocked. "What… But why did you agree to share this room with me? Why have you told me so many personal things? I love you Timothy! I know everything about you, I know you love me please-" "Jeordie stop" Zim interjected putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand "I'm gonna stay with Brian for tonight. I want to give you time to think. I hope we can still be friends." Zim said as he picked his guitar up off the bed and started for the door. Twiggy immediately shot up and grabbed Zim by the arm. "Please don't I know you love me! Its okay! Nobody in the band will care nobody even has to know! We'll be so happy together!" Twiggy said as he tugged Zim's arm. Zim panicked frantically trying to pull his arm free from Twiggy's vice like grip. "J-Jeordie let go please!" Zim stuttered shocked by the taller mans actions. Twiggy pushed him onto the floor and pinned Zim down. "YOU LOVE ME TIMOTHY, STOP PLAYING THESE GAMES IT'S NOT FUNNY." Twiggy screamed into Zim's frightened face. Tears rolled down Zim's cheeks as he cried like a small child. Twiggy's face softened as he realized what he'd done. "I'm so sorry Tim I didn't mean to scare you-" Twiggy was cut off by a Zim's head crashing into his face. Twiggy recoiled as Zim pushed him off and ran into the bathroom screaming bloody murder and sobbing. Twiggy got up and followed him into the small bathroom, repeatedly apologizing. Zim backed further in with every step the taller feminine man took until he'd slid down into the corner of the tub. His makeup was smudged and streaming down his face. He was curled in the corner shaking like a dog scared of its owner. Twiggy sighed and looked back at the room. Their struggle caused a lot of collateral damage. He looked back at his love. The man had quieted down alot but the damage was done. The hotel walls weren't that thick after all. The cops were probably on their way. At that point Twiggy knew what had to happen. He walked to his bass that was abandoned by the door. "This will work" he muttered to himself. He then picked it up and quickly walked back to the bathroom to see Zim still there. Almost all of his eye makeup was now down his cheeks, his eyes widened with fear as Twiggy approached. He held the bass like a bat and struck him once. Zim yelped in pain. He sobbed and begged Twiggy for mercy. Twiggy raised the bass up and at full force smacked it down on Zims head again. Zim went silent. Twiggy continued this long after he was sure Zim was dead. Then the reality of what he'd done hit him. The bloody carcass of the man he loved laid before him in a heap. His hair stuck to his bloody mouth and nose, his skull was obviously cracked and he was missing some of his teeth. Twiggy got in the tub with Zim and laid down next to him hugging him and sobbing. Everything he'd wanted for them was gone there was nothing left but the bloody shell of a man he once loved. He spooned Zims body as he sobbed into the back of his neck. "I never wanted it to be like this…" He cried as he laid in the blood pooling around them. "I wish I could take this back, Tim, I'm so sorry please forgive me." He choked out. There was no answer from Zim. How could there be? Hours passed and all Twiggy did was sob in Zims blood. He couldn't believe how much of a monster he was. Should he turn himself in? No, then he'd be dead. They'd kill him. He deserved it no doubt about that but he wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Twiggy got up and dragged Zim's lifeless body out to the beds. He lifted him up, still dripping with blood and starting to smell and put him on the bed. Twiggy then climbed in beside him and hugged the small man's body. "I love you more than anything. You're so beautiful even in death." Twiggy said drifting off to sleep. He knew that someone would find them, but he didn't care. He squeezed Zim's lifeless body tight resting his head on the dead arm of his lover. Yawning and closing his eyes he uttered "Goodnight Tim..."


End file.
